Hitokiri on the run
by Ren Onishi
Summary: What happens when a mystery man show's up and turn's the people against Kenshin and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo gozaimasu

Read it hope you like it. It is my first after al.

And I may make some spelling errors. please be gentle. Lol

Disclaimer:i do not own rurouni kenshin. The characters in this story are character from rurouni kenshin and in take no credit what so ever fore any thing regarding the characters (not fighting technieck nor personality).

It's a cold and gloomy morning. The bird's aren't singing yet. The sun has yet to come up. There is a thin layer of fog over the grass. Everything around the Kamiya Kasshin dojo is quiet.

Kenshin wakes up from his sleep , there is an uneasiness in the air.

Kaoru and the others are still sleeping. As Kenshin opens the sliding door of his room there is an unpleasantly cold breeze that passes by him.

He steps on the porch and closes the door again. Still not at ease he goes to check on Yahiko.

Yahiko is still sleeping even though Sano's deafening snoring can be heard from the next room. He closes the sliding door again. As he walks onward toward Kaoru's room he hears something from Yahiko's room.

As fast as his body can take him he rushes to the door . He opens the door to find that nothing has changed.

As he is about to close the door again the sound repeats itself. This time Kenshin can hear a faint voice calling out for Yahiko. Its coming from out side on the other side of the back wall of Yahiko's room.

Without even realising it Kenshin already hoped backward on to the grass and jumped on to the roof crossing it instantly, to see what was going on. As he looked down from the roof he saw Tsubame lying collapsed on the floor covered in soot.

He jumped down picked her up and rushed inside whilst yelling for Kaoru to get up and FAST.

When Tsubame came to Kaoru was already washing the soot of Tsubame's face. She sat up as fast as she possibly could _"You have to go now!"_ she yelled .

"_WHAT?"_ Kaoru replied.

" _They burned down the Akabeko!"_ Tsubame forced out of her mouth as fast as she could. _"There coming this way!"._

Kaoru tried to calm her down. _"Who's coming this way?_ ".

"_The people of the village led by a strange man."_ tsubame replied .

"_Why ?"_Kaoru asked.

"_They want THE HITOKIRI and every one with him". _Tsubame answered.

By now Yahiko and Sano entered the room half asleep.

"_what's the big fuss about Kenshin?" _Yahiko asked.

Before Kenshin could even answer Yahiko noticed Tsubame and rushed to her side.

"_WHO DID THIS". _Yahiko yelled whit a deep hatred in his voice.

Tsubame collapsed again.

"_SANO get her on your back and go. We have to get out of here." _Said Kaoru.

"_Why?"_ Sano replied. _"You think we can't handle these guys?"._

"_She's right Sano, we can't risk it. Until we know who this guy is that is leading them." _Kenshin said calm as usual. As they fled the dojo they could see the smoke come from the village. They ran through the near by forest. And they did not stop until they reached the top of the hill that lay beyond the forest.

From her they could safely witness how an angry mob set the dojo ablaze.

A tear ran from Kaoru's cheek as she leaned in to Kenshin.

Yahiko's eye's where also welling up whit tears but he would never let Tsubame see him like this. Besides he was too mad.

They turned around and set of on there journey to find a new home.

**_Akabeko_**: the thee house where Tsubame works and where Kenshin an his friend hang out a lot.

TO BE CONTINUED …


	2. more questions

Hey you there !

Hows it going?

Come back for more have ya?

Hope you liked chapter 1

Disclaimer:i do not own rurouni kenshin. The characters in this story are character from rurouni kenshin and in take no credit what so ever fore any thing regarding the characters (not fighting technieck nor personality).

Yahiko's feet where sore , but he wasn't about to go whimpering to Kaoru to tend to his blisters. For one, he wouldn't even trust her with his chopstick's . And secondly he wasn't about to show any sign of weakness around Tsubame.

Bye now Tsubame was already walking on her own. It had been 3day's since they left the dojo after al.

"_Hey Kenshin where going to kyôto right?" asked Yahiko._

"_That's right yahiko." "we'll ask Misao and Okina if we can stay there for a while." _Kenshin replied with a smile on his face. (Even though there was no reason what so ever to smile what so ever in the situation that they're in.)

"Plus if we're to be safe, they'll keep u safe .They know how to cover things up" Kaoru remarked." "And it'll be great to see the guy's again.".

Tsubame started whimpering. A tear ran down her left cheek. Yahiko who was walking in the back next to her , put his arm around her shoulder to console her.

"What's wrong ?" he whispered in her ear.

"Tae … i…i…i left her behind , there was nothing I cold do, they got her , and I don't know what they're going to do to her." sniff she said softly. Now the tear's where flowing over her cheeks in great numbers .

A few hours later they stopped to take a break, whilst Sano was trying to find some thing to eat in the wood next to the road.

A few minutes later a screaming Sano run's bye them with something in his hand . seconds later a huge swarm of bees emerges from the wood's. The group run's after Sano like a like a bolt of lightning going for metal.

Some mile's later the group stop's. _"Did we lose them? "_ Yahiko asked while gasping for air.

"_I don't know butt this is where I stop"_ Kaoru said while giving Sano an angry glare.

"Come on you guy's , we made some great time on this piece of road here, And I got fooooood." Said Sano with a big grin on his face, leg's spread, and the beehive in his hand.

"_Sano is right we made some good time here ,we can set up camp now, we've covered enough ground for today." Kenshin said._

They set up camp at the side of the road next to the forest.

That evening Kenshin was the last to fall asleep.

He sat up leaning in to his sword holding it with 2 hand's. As he did in his hitokiri days.

The following morning they got up early. To get a good start.

As the day advanced they grew weary. Walking in this heat tired them quickly.

"_if we keep the pace up we can get there bye tonight, butt we'll have to sleep out side the village at the nearby waterfall. Misao comes bye there every morning. She'll get us in without causing a fuss." Kenshin announced to the group._

"_That's great Kenshin, butt could we take a break any way's?" asked Yahiko. _

"_There's a nearby lake we'll rest there for a while, so we can freshen up" answered Kenshin._

As the day progressed even further , night begins 's to fall. And the group arrives at they're destination.

They set up camp near the water fall.

As everyone is getting ready to hit the sac. Kenshin remains by the fire.

He's not at ease. He can not seem to figure out who this man is that is after him.

Eventually the sound of the waterfall sooths him. And he fall's asleep.

The next morning Kenshin is woken up by the ever lively Misao .

"_Kenshin , Kenhiiiiiiiiiin, what are you guy's doing here ?"_ Misao yelled vibrant al always , whilst jumping for joy ( on Kenshin's legs that is).

"_Heeey Misao watch it, that hurt's you know!"_ Kenshin said. As he got up.

As he gave Misao a hug he whispered in her ear _" third tree behind me on my right hand side, do it."._

Like a bolt of lightning a half a dozen kunai raged toward the tree.

A shinobi with a kanai in his shoulder fell from the tree.

Still dazed from the fall the shinobi turned away from the two, to start his escape.

But was surprised by one of Sano's fist's. With the unconscious shinobi over his shoulder and a grin on his face he said _"You didn't think that is was totally oblivious to the fact that this shinobi has been following us did you Kenshin?"._

"_Of course not Sano I was counting on you being there"_ Kenshin replied, with a smile on his face.

After every one kissed they're hello's and Kenshin explained the situation to Misao. Misao tell 's them to wait while she gets them some disguises. In the mean while Yahiko tide up the shinobi fore better handling.

A few minute's later Misao returns with the change of clothes.

After closer analysis of the disguises. Kenshin frowned and asked misao _"we're geisha's ?"._

"_yup and a fine geisha you'll be kenshin."_ she grinned.

"_hey Yahiko those are meant to be breast's don't use them to try and make your biceps look bigger."_ Sano teases.

Yahiko gave Sano an angry glare , witch soon turned in to blushing when Tsubame emerged from behind the tree where she changed her clothes.

After they finished changing clothes doing thy hair and make-up they set of for the aoiya

TO BE CONTINUED …

aoiya(the thee house she and okina run as a cover up for the oniwabanshû)

And ? you like?

I hope you did cause the good stuff is just coming up!


End file.
